The Fool and The King
by Tomoo
Summary: Left with broken heart, Furihata Kōki involved in incident that lead into unexpected encounter between him and Akashi. The Prequel of Unexpected Revelation fic.
1. Prologue

Warning: M x M

Genre: Romance, Fluff

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

**~Prologue~**

.

.

-Furihata Kōki Point of View-

.

.

_**The girl I like said that she would consider being my girlfriend if I become the best in something, that's why I decide to join Basketball club!**_

That was the very first reason that motivate me to enter the Basketball club…

Seirin had claimed the title of the strongest national basketball team school the moment they defeated Rakuzan.

They have won against all Generation of Miracle members and their school.

They really become the best basketball team in Japan.

A week had passed since that, to tell the truth is still felt like a dream.

Today, I am planning to meet her, Ogawa Mai-chan. She was the cute girl that had gone to the same middle school as me. But she never once notices me.

I plan to confess to her once again and hopefully this time she will reciprocate my feelings.

But…

"I am sorry, Furihata-kun!" she bow before me in regret.

Apparently, she went and dated another guy she met at *Goukon. Honestly, what can I do beside accept her sincere apology with a small laugh?

"I am sure you will find another girl."

Another girl, huh? Hearing that word from someone you like for years…it's painful…

I know I should've said things like '_congratulation_' or '_I wish you to be happy'_, but…

My mind feels numb, I can't think straight. Despite how hard I tried I can't let any single world come out from my mouth. Mixed feelings of confuse, angry and upset were filled my head right now.

I mean…if you really care about somebody, then, you shouldn't get in the way of her happiness right?

Then…why can't I say anything?

"Ah, I'm sorry…but it's late already. I should've gone home now." Making up excuse, I want to escape from there as fast as I can.

Before the negative feelings take over me and make me said and do something I would regret forever.

I heard she apologizes once again before I decide to turn around and leave.

Silly isn't? I felt so dumb. Why didn't I realize it earlier? The meaning behind those words she said…

_I'll consider it, if you can become the best at something!_

That was a flat out rejection. She never had any intention to accept my confession from the first place.

I the end, it was just an excuse so I didn't feel bad.

That excuse was apparently the things that motivated me to become the best this past years…

Well…I guess that was obvious, someone like me is just good-for-nothing…I am weak and a coward. I only causing trouble for everyone around me…

I misunderstood like a fool…

That thought only fuel the dark feelings gnaw inside me…

_What…am I doing all this time? _Was the only question left lingering inside my empty mind that emerges on my way home.

It may started from a silly crush but this past year, I really am trying my hardest. I want to support everyone in the team, even I know, someone like me aren't really needed. Suddenly, I can't help but think my hard works all this time had been for naught. Everything is meaningless as it seems.

I walked past the part of avenue that filled with tall condos and skyscrapers. All of them mingled into one crowded skyline. This is everyday scenery, something I already tired to witness. Nothing seems amiss until I passed the last building and heard a loud bang from the small tunnel under a bridge of train railroads.

Driven by pure impulse, I decide to check it. Some part of me probably desperate to try and find a way to distract myself from this pain of heart-breaking feeling inside.

Because the usual me, the ordinary self of me would never want to involve in this kind of situation much less wanted it to happen anywhere near me. The tunnel is dark inside; the only source of light was come from the dim yellow lamp placed on the ceiling.

The scene literally seems like something out of Horror or Thriller movie. When I heard an eerie maniacal sound come from a stranger.

As I get closer to the source of loud sound, the scene that struck me was a group of people, possibly thugs are ganging someone. Then I focused my attention on the victim. He seems quite small, probably around my height, however due to the dim lighting I can't clearly saw his face.

My mind race in confusion and my stomached twisted in repulsion. There probably a murder will going to happen on there!

"Heh, if you want to blame someone, just blame your dear father!" The male who I assumed to be their leader point a knife at the young victim throat.

"Whose fault do you think our present condition is?!"

This is bad! At this rate he's going to get killed!

I don't know what possessed me at that time. I don't care who or what, I just want to find something I can vent my frustration!

Without thinking I leap forward, run with all my might and using all my strength to push the man down.

"What the-who are you?!" He asked obviously startled by my sudden appearance. I tightened my grip on him, refuse to let him go.

"You, damn brat!" He elbowed my back and I can feel an intense pain come from the point of impact.

"Don't just stand there and watch you idiot! Get rid of him!" He gave an order to his dumbstruck comrade and in turn they automatically complied, using all their strength to get rid of me.

Enduring their kicks and punches. It hurts…but in some way I feel a feeling of satisfaction. The guy that victim probably already run away long ago. He might not remember me, but at least I've done something right even though it pretty much reckless.

I can handle a bruises from kick and punch but everything change when I felt a sharp pain from my guts. Slowly I trace my nimble finger there and stare in disbelief at the shade of crimson flowing out from my wound.

My brown eyes widen in realization.

He had stabbed me with the knife he uses to threaten the boy before.

He easily shoved my powerless body as I felt numb spread all over.

My blood slowly dripping, dampen the ground beneath.

Am I going to die?

"You there! What are all of you doing?!" In the midst of haziness, I can hear an unfamiliar voice come from other direction of the tunnel.

"Shit! Is a cop! We need to get out of here!" Shouted one of his comrades, I don't know which one. All of them heed his warning as they scurried over. I can hear their loud steps run away from here, leaving me in a bloody mess.

"Hey! Wait!" Vaguely I can hear the voice of the police officer that tried to pursuit them but to no avail. "This is section C, I need some help! There is an injured person here! I repeat-"

I really an idiot, am I? That's probably why I will die in such pathetic way…

"Are you alright?" I can hear unfamiliar sound calling out to me. I guess it was the officer's, but why did it felt that I've heard it somewhere before? Well…that's not important anyway.

Before I lost my consciousness the last thing I remembered seeing are the color of red swam into my vision. It's probably pool of my own blood.

For the very first time I realize…Red is such a vivid and radiant color. It's beautiful and endearing, it had blinded me with amazement.

I finally understand…

The reason Kagami always becomes the center of attention of people around him.

.

.

* * *

End Of Prelude

* * *

**Gokon** : group of blind date. Is a modern pattern for dating where a group of single men and a group of single women organize a night out, with the hope of forming romantic partnerships.

A/N : This is a prequel of another story of mine with title 'Unexpected Revelation'

Last word, Thank you very much for reading my story. I hope you enjoy it. ^^


	2. Chapter 1 : Noticeable absence

**Chapter 1: Noticeable absence**.

* * *

.

.

_Seirin_ Gym Basketball court

"Please wait a moment! Fukuda-kun, Kawahara-kun." Both of the said male turn at the coach when she called them, right before they start basketball practice.

"Yes? What is it coach?" Asked Fukuda as he stepped closer to his senior. Riko put her hand on her waist, the pink whistle hanged loosely on her neck.

"Have any of you know the reason why Furihata didn't show up in practice three days in a row?" Although she asked in perfectly calm and composed tone, they can notice the heavy vibe of 'Just because we won on the winter cup doesn't mean I am going to go easy on you if you slacking off!' Both Fukuda and Kawahara sweat dropped and make a mental note to never skip practice.

"About that…we haven't seen him since last week…" Fukuda try to recall the last time he saw his coward friend.

"Yeah, he didn't contact me either…maybe he had an urgent matter or something?" Kawahara add; try to give them a reasonable opinion before he suddenly remembered something "Ah! Now I remember, he's been talking about this particular girl in our year. You remember? That Ogawa-something?"

"Yeah! That's right! Furihata told us, he was going to confess to her so we gave him a moral support." Fukuda nodded in agreement as they both turn at Riko.

"Don't tell me…he skip practices for going on a date?" Riko asked with her sweet smiling face, however despite such lovely smile she display they can feel the hint of anger and bloodlust vibe coming from her make them shiver in fear.

"There are possibility he got rejected and skip practice because he moped, you know?" Fukuda and Kawahara tried to make an excuse.

"Heeh~ " Fukuda and Kawahara slightly surprised when someone fold their arms around their shoulder from behind. "What an interesting topic, will you let me join?" Then stare wide eye at the glasses male behind. He flashed them a peculiar smirk.

"Hyu-Hyuuga-senpai!" Both Fukuda and Kawahara simultaneously gasp at his sudden appearance.

"You're telling me, he dare to skip practices because of some girl?" Hyuuga asked cheerful voice then replace in instant to anger tone. "…That damn Furihata!"

"SHIT! How can an underclassman beat me?! I never had a girlfriend before! It's unfaiiir!" Hyuuga growl in anger and start gripping both Fukuda and Kawahara shoulder make them shriek in pain.

"It hurts! It hurts! Hyuuga-senpai!" There is a little tear on the edge of Fukuda eyes.

"My shoulder! You're going to tear my shoulder apart!"

"That's enough!" Riko stepped in and hit Hyuuga in the head as hard as she can, left him unconscious comically before drag him back into the court where the other already start practicing.

However before she starts her coaching, she turns at Kawahara and Fukuda and flashed them an evil smirk.

"You two, if you hear anything about _Furihata-kun_, tell him, he is going to experience **Hell**!"

Her last statement make both of them petrified and nodded quickly while saying 'yes, ma'am!' both of them can only pray for Furihata safety once he got back.

To tell the truth, both of them also curious of his disappearance. Furihata was not the type of person who would skip practice without at least told them.

All of them seems unaware by the fact, they're interaction are being watched by a particular pair of blue eyes.

.

.

"Haah? Furihata is gone?" Kagami opened the wrapper of his first burger, red crimson eyes watching intently at the sky blue haired male that sitting across the table.

"Yeah, the coach were talking about it earlier with Fukuda-kun and Kawahara-kun." Kuroko answered after take a sip of his vanilla milkshake.

Both of them are currently reside at their favorite table in 24/7 fast-food restaurants, Maji burger. They always visit Maji burger in the evening after the practice was over.

"Well, even if you told me that, that doesn't really concern us you know? Frankly, I don't even realize he skipping practice all these three days." Kagami answered without thinking as he proceeds to get the first bite of the hamburger.

"Saying something like that is outrageous, Kagami-kun. Furihata-kun is still part of our team member." Kuroko took the scattered wrapper on the table and squeeze it. Made the round shaped paper ball before toss it into Kagami, hitting his forehead.

"I can't help it! That's not my fault!" Kagami retaliate with annoyed tone.

"Moreover," Kuroko put his finger under his chin. "I think it's a little weird that he skipping practice without telling anyone. Out of all of us, he probably the one that scared of the coach anger the most."

The redhead scratches his head at his partner statement. "Well, I can see your point but maybe he had something he couldn't say or something?" Kagami suggest a believable opinion.

"He would leave a notice to Fukuda-kun or Kawahara-kun even only by mail." Kuroko cut off the argument with that simple statement. No matter what, Furihata would at least inform Fukuda and Kawahara. "But…that better be the case."

"What do you mean by that?" Kagami raise his eyebrow, seems a little taken aback that Kuroko left a hanging statement like that.

Kuroko glance downwards with a sour look on his usually emotionless face. "No…somehow, I just get this uneasy feeling," It unusual to see him disturbed over something that doesn't concern basketball or the match. Kuroko is the type of person who would face anything with a straight face and cold head.

_He must really had a bad feeling then…_

"You really care about them, huh?" Kagami lip stretch until a small-amused smile formed in his face.

"Eh?" His sudden comment make Kuroko lift his face and stare at Kagami in the eyes.

"Seirin team." Add the redhead with black gradation haired male.

"Isn't that obvious? I've been bonding with them over a year, it's only natural our relationship got deeper each match we participate together." He put his vanilla milkshake on the table. "Aren't Kagami-kun the same?"

"Well…you can say so…"

"I just hope nothing bad happen to Furihata-kun."

.

.

"Sorry, for the wait! Here you go!" Koganei quickened his pace until he reach his teammates that been waiting for him and display a plastic bag filled with steamed baked yams. On their way home, they spotted a baked yam vendor and decide to buy some.

"Thank you." Izuki said as he reaches to take one of the baked yams.

"Thanks." Then Kiyoshi after he took one as well. While Mitobe just smile in silent and nodded to show his gratitude when he receive his.

"Oi, come one, let's get going!" They hear Hyuuga called grumpily from afar. He is holding a can of warm coffee in his right hand, waiting for them. The glasses male mood had been sour since the time they start practice earlier and they wonder why.

"Furihata is skipping practice because of some girl?" Kiyoshi asked in apparent surprise when the topic had been brought up by Koganei question.

"Aah! He had a nerve to ditch practice and leave with some unknown girl! Doesn't he know we only have a few months left until the next Inter-high!" Hyuuga complained,

"It's still next year…" Izuki and Koganei said at the same time.

"But, why would you get so upset about? I mean Tsuchida got a girlfriend and you are fine with that." Izuki pointed that out and Mitobe nodded in agreements.

After Tsuchida gets a girlfriend he spend less and less time with them after practice. Still there is no noticeable indignation from Hyuuga. "What makes it so different?"

Hyuuga turn at Izuki flashed him a very big smile and beckoned him to get closer before put his palm on his shoulder in friendly way. "ck...ck…ck…Izuki~kun." He said while shook his head and waves his finger in front of Izuki face.

"It called **Pride**!" His big smile somewhat turn similar to maniacal smile in thriller movie. Ignoring Izuki plea 'Hyuuga, you're scary!' Hyuuga keep ranted on. " I mean, don't you feel any resentment at all?! To think that our junior actually beat us at get some girlfriend?! I've never even been in relationship at all in my whole life!" Hyuuga literally burned in anger as he continue his ramblings.

"It called jealousy." Koganei commented on the background while chewing his baked yam.

Hyuuga take a sip from his now cold coffee to calm himself when he felt a light playful tap on his shoulder. He turns and saw Kiyoshi smiled knowingly at him.

"What is it?" He asked in annoyed tone.

"It's fine Hyuuga, you can always confess to Riko!" The taller male gives him a thumbs-up makes Hyuuga spurt the unswallow liquid yet.

"Wha-why would you bring her up for?! This has nothing to do with her at all!" Hyuuga spluttered with a bright red face at the mention of the coach name.

"Eeeeh, so Hyuuga like the coach, eh?" tease Koganei with playful cat-like smirk.

"N-no! why would I with that flat-chested girl?!" Hyuuga seems had a hard time tried to dodge the question and cover his embarrassment at the same time. Most of them already knew about his feelings to Riko, even when he didn't realize it himself.

"You do know you'll be skewer alive if she heard that." Izuki said with a flat tone while Hyuuga respond with 'please, keep it a secret from her!'

"Still…I wonder the real reason why Furihata didn't show up, I mean if it's about girl then he should at least tell the other first years." Koganei suddenly change the topic.

"And I really doubt that either, he won't missed a practice except something urgent come up, he really scared of the coach." Izuki adds.

"I hope he didn't caught up in something bad, you know…the rate of the people being ganged up and robbed is increasing these past months." Koganei let out a sigh.

Kiyoshi blinked once before he responded. "Yeah…I saw that on the news too, they said that we better head home before curfew." Hyuuga in front of them suddenly halt his step. His eyebrow wrinkled.

"You think…there is possibility he was…"

….

…

….

**Ding Dong**

The doorbell ringing quite loudly after Fukuda pressed the button. They decide to come visit Furihata right after the practice is over. Aside from Riko threat, they also slightly worried about Furihata condition and decide to come to his house.

The front door is opened from the inside and revealing the sight of middle-aged housewife with similar hair color as Furihata. "Yes? Can I help you?" she perked when she saw Fukuda and Kawahara.

"Ah! Fukuda-kun, Kawahara-kun, welcome!" her tone becomes warmer the moment she recognize them as her son friends from school. Furihata often bring them home and usually they visit him on the weekends so she gradually becomes used at their visit.

"Good evening, Obaa-san…but is Furihata in home?"

The middle-aged woman went pale after she heard their question before blurted. "Eh? I…I thought he was going to your house, he hadn't come home since 4 days ago…"

"Really?! He was missing then?! We need to report this case of missing person to the police!"

"I don't know for sure, I've called his cell but it won't get through…I've feel at ease when I thought that he is with you…"

"Why do you think he was with us?"

"Because that was the last text he sent to me…" The woman pulls out her cellphone and showed them the last message she receives from her son.

'I'm sorry, I'm going to my friend house tonight.'

"I think, the friend he meant here probably friend from middle school." Kawahara suggested but the old woman only shake her head lightly with a solemn expression.

"He does had a few friends back then, but he never been close with them and he rarely hanging out with them so I know, if he can trust someone enough to have a sleepover on their house it would be you two…"

"Then we need to hurry and fill the report of missing person right away! We will accompany you there, Obaa-san!" Being the most protective in their little group, Fukuda offered to take her to the police station.

However before they even make it through the front lawn. They already welcomed by the sight of unexpected stranger arrival at the front gate of the house.

The man wore a completely black suit and a red tie. He has an ebony colored hair and brown eyes. With a large scar on the side of his face, giving a threatening vibe that contrary to his composed demeanor.

"Is this supposed to be Furihata Kōki residence, I believe?" He asked in perfectly polite manner.

"Yes…I am his mother, what can I do for you?" the middle-aged woman asked timidly, still startled by his sudden appearance.

"I am Sasagawa, I have served under Akashi household." His explanation once again had surprise both Fukuda and Kawahara. Various question running through their mind but their main question is 'Why did Akashi have anything to do with Furihata?!'

That Man next word had sent the chill down Furihata mother spine. She already has a bad feeling. Terrible premonition usually leads to terrible reality. She really doesn't want anything to happen to her son.

"I have sent here to deliver a message, regarding the situation of your son, Furihata Kōki-san." Said the man in monotonous voice.

.

.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 2 : Surprise Visitor

**Chapter 2: Surprise Visitor**

**.**

**.**

Furihata slowly opened his eyelids, revealing his brown eyes. He blinks a few times to regain his consciousness, while staring at the very first object that caught his attention. The ceiling.

The pure white ceiling above him seems very unfamiliar. He is pretty sure he is not on his room judging from the sound of foreign footsteps traveling through corridors outside and the soft waft smell of medicine.

He turns to his side and found an infusion tool needle firmly attached to his right arms. He sighed in relief. Thank goodness they were put that on him while he was asleep. He never good to dealt with any injection since he was a kid. He remembered his first injection of immunization in grade school. He literally wet himself right in front his entire classmates. It is truly an embarrassing experience now that he remembered about it.

Judging by his surrounding, it's safe to assume he is in the hospital.

He also recognizes something after he looks his surrounding. He is in a private ward or he might say a _High-class_ private ward. The room was truly spacious for one person. They had a two flat screen television, one for the patient and the other for guests. There are Air-conditioned for single room, attached exclusive bathroom and toilet. Fully automated electric bed and a Mini bar. Even choice of meals is available!

He shuddered at how much cost his parent will have to pay later after he got out from the hospital. Who the hell put him in this room anyway?! Don't they know money doesn't grow on the trees?!

He startled by the sound of opening door yielded by creaking sound and immediately turned his attention to whoever that is.

"Ah, I see, you already awake." Firm but polite speech accompany his step as he realize the brown colored guy already stare at him with unblinking wide eye. Furihata cat like eyes widened as he stare at the redhead figure standing on the doorway.

The figure he never thought would ever see again. (Well, at least until next year Inter-high) The man that had scarred him with nothing but traumatic experiences since their very first meeting. The man that once had claimed winning is as easy as breathing.

The man who was capable enough to earn the title of former captain of generation of miracle and the present captain of Rakuzan high basketball team.

_Akashi Seijūrō!_

_WHAT IS HE DOING HERE OF ALL PLACE?!_ Furihata thought dreadfully as he turn his face away from Akashi. Furihata can feel chill-crushing-bone down his spine, from each step the redhead getting closer and closer to him.

Furihata flinched and let out a sound of mixture between mewl and squeak when Akashi took the besides the bed and make himself a comfortable seat. "First of all, I wanted to give you my gratitude for saving me." His statement left Furihata in confusion as he slowly turns to face the red haired male.

"Eh? Save you? When?" Furihata asked dumbfounded, he doesn't understand why Akashi want to thanked him. _What is he talking about?_

Probably because out of fear he had of Akashi for they're previous encounters, he had completely forgotten about the incident that made him end up in the hospital.

"You don't remember?" Akashi blinked in surprise at Furihata obliviousness. "You got stabbed when you tried to help me two nights ago."

"Two night…" The brown haired male mumbled quietly before the realization hit him. _Oh! That…_ As the image of the night he being stabbed by those thugs crossed his mind, Furihata struck with unabashed and repulsion at the same time. He unconsciously traces his finger through the surface of the fabric of hospital robe he wore. He can feel slightly bump of bandage beneath the surface of the clothes and instantly realize, that incident was real!

He still can't believe he went and done something as ludicrous as that.

"To tell you the truth…I didn't know it was you that being ganged up." He admitted truthfully while scratching his cheek with his free arm.

"It doesn't matter. You had put your life in line the moment you jumped that guy. I have to say, that act are unbelievably reckless." Furihata can feel his face heating up in embarrassment when he heard the redhead small laughter escape his lips. "Regardless that, you deserve my gratitude. Thank you very much Furihata Kōki."

Furihata can only stare, speechless by the honesty and sincerity in that genuine smile Akashi showed him. He already knew the possibility that Akashi had a multiple personality disorder, Kuroko once explained about it when they come with the counter-attack strategy to face Rakuzan.

The Akashi that he first met was the emperor, the one with heterochromatic eyes. That extremely intimidating golden colored left eye he once witnessed still frightened him, had he recall the memories of their meetings.

The second is the real Akashi. The Akashi with red eyes and from what Kuroko had mention, he shown to be a real kind and respectful, also pretty considerate toward others.

However, he still doesn't believe it completely. It is quite hard for him to actually believe he had a chance to encounter someone like that in his lifetime. To tell the truth, is all pretty bizarre for him.

But, as for now, watching the said male smiling so earnestly at him makes Furihata hesitant. Knowing that the Akashi he knew would probably left him to met his demise right there and then or even if he had helped him. Furihata would wake up greeted by a scissor flying toward his head. Akashi would have threatened him to tell no one about that incident.

_So…this is the real Akashi, huh?_ Furihata find out immediately that he definitely more approve of this side of Akashi.

"You don't have to be so tense." Furihata turn at Akashi, when the redhead speech interrupted his running thought. "I realize that our first and second encounter had been very unpleasant experience to you, I apologize for my behalf."

"Also, I need to return this to you." Furihata eyes widened once again when Akashi handed him a neatly folded piece of garment.

"Ah…that's, my towel…"

"Have you recall? You lend this to me."

Furihata remembered it was in the evening after the match Seirin against Rakuzan are over.

.

* * *

_The entire Seirin team member seems in a pretty high spirit even they were exhausted by the long mental and physical torture match against Rakuzan. Aida Kagetora-san and Alex-san promised them a real yakiniku feast that night so they were unbelievably overjoyed._

"_Ah!" Furihata suddenly loud exclamation stole the attention of all the rest of Seirin team member. They turned at him and give him a questioning look._

"_Can you please wait a moment? I forgot my bottle drink in the locker room. I'll be right back!" Furihata said before turn away and walking back at the locker room they had used for the match. _

_From the distance he can hear an impatient shout from hungry Kagami and Hyuuga. Told him to quickly retrieve it if he doesn't want to be the only one left behind._

_Seirin has won! _

_Somehow he can't stop himself from humming a cheerful tone. It felt like a dream! They really beaten Rakuzan and claimed the title of the strongest national basketball team. _

_Their team will forever be known as the team that toppled the Generation of Miracle! It was such an honor for him to be able to become part of such amazing team. _

_When he pass one of the hallways. Furihata is surprised by the scene in front of him for he hadn't thought he would be able to witness._

_There stand a lone figure of red haired male with Rakuzan basketball club uniform. He can recognize that person was Akashi Seijūrō in one glance when he saw the number on his back even though he was standing facing on opposite direction from him._

_Carefully and quietly, Furihata made a small step. Hoping that Akashi wouldn't notice his presence._

_For a moment he find himself questioning the fact of why Akashi was standing all alone? Where is the rest of his team? Heck, he even thought they were already long gone. Since the invincible emperor Akashi was lost, they must've felt very devastated._

_Furihata heart almost stops beating when the redhead figure suddenly turns his head and found him in the middle of sneaking away from him. His expression is similar to the 'deer caught by the light' situation. _

_However what he hadn't expected to see was…_

_The sight of tears running down from that crimson blood colored eyes. Akashi expression was as stoic as usual but with the tears trickling from his eyes. _

"_You are…Seirin team member, was it?" Akashi sounds composed despite the running tears from his eyes. Almost made Kōki wondered was that even a real tear? Or, he was capable of control his emotions perfectly. _

"_Ye-yes! Good evening!" Furihata answered almost in shriek tone. He was really anxious, knowing that Akashi next move was unpredictable as always. In such close distance, who knows what's going to happen to him._

"_I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to intrude you or something! I just was passing here by coincidence!" He frantically tried to come up with believable excuse to explain his appearance. _

"_I…see…" Akashi nodded seems like his reason was acceptable, makes Furihata sighed in relief inwardly. He is about to take a step back; he doesn't care about the bottle anymore. All he wanted now was just to escape as fast as he can from there. _

_However…_

"_Ah! Umm…if you don't mind, please use this!" He unzipping his bag and pulling out a piece of clean white towel and handed it to the slightly surprised redhead. _

_Furihata notice that his hand was a little trembling when Akashi accepts his towel. He knew he stepped out of his boundary; this wasn't concern him to begin with! _

_But…sight of the great Akashi Seijūrõ look so defeated after the probably the very first loss he ever experience. _

_He looks like a fallen king…_

_The king that had disgracefully fall from his throne…_

_Is almost too unbearable for him to witness._

"_W-well, t-then, t-take care!" Furihata quickly declare his farewell with trembling voice and sprinting through the hallways he'd been walking before, hoping he will reach the exit as fast as he can._

_Akashi blinking once at Furihata hastily take his leave, that figure had vanished completely from his sight by now. Then he stares at the white piece of towel in his hand. After a few second of silent, he opened his mouth and mumble._

"_That guys…what was his name again?"_

* * *

_._

"I found out your name from your student Id card from your wallet." Akashi revealed a thick leather wallet from his pocket and gives it back to Furihata.

"A-ah…thank you, I supposed you're the one who brought me to the hospital?" The brown haired male asked timidly, a nervous sweat appear around his head. "I…I know, I am a little exaggerating but this room…I don't think my parents can afford it…"

"It is fine, I am covering all your medical expenses. Please, do not concern yourself about such trivial stuff." Akashi answered immediately.

"Eh?! No way! How can I pay you back?!" Furihata response makes Akashi stare at him in aghast. Why would this boy thinking he owe him for this? It was a common sense for him to return the favor to the person that saved him.

Before Akashi can come up with proper explanation of Furihata misunderstanding question, he is interrupted by a knocking sound can be heard from the direction of the door.

"Who is it?" They both turn their attention at the door for the sudden interruption.

"It's Sasagawa. I have escorted the family of Furihata Kōki-san like you requested, young master."

The door opened after the approval response from Akashi and the sight of middle-aged woman suddenly barging into the room without caring about anything but her son. She immediately embrace Furihata and burst into tears, display such great concern she had once she learned about what happened to her precious son.

"Kōki! Are you alright?! Are your wound hurts? What are you feeling right now?" Furihata seems confused how to respond at his mother repeatedly and insisted questions of his condition.

He really happy that his mother worried about him but at the same time he can't help but feel a little overwhelmed by her concern.

He glances to the side and find Akashi staring intently at them. He feels a chill run down his spine at the strange feeling come from those piercing eyes.

_Is that jealousy? _

That looks disappeared as quickly as he notice it appearance as Akashi turn into his retainer and thanking him.

"Uwaa! It's really Akashi Seijūrō!" Fukuda exclaimed in surprise the moment he entered the room and found the sight of Akashi.

"We need to make sure of Furihata condition first, don't you think?" Kawahara appear from behind him and tap him in the shoulder. Giving him look 'it's obvious isn't?'

"Are you the one that save my son?" The woman turn to face the redhead this time. "Thank you, thank you very much!" She grabbed his hand and thanking him, each of her words was filled with gratitude. His eyes softened at the sight of trembling delicate hands held his own and tears flowing from the woman eyes.

"It's not necessary, Ma'am." He places his palm on her shoulder in reassurance. "I merely am returning a favor." Akashi looks down at her and smiles gently. His unexpected reaction had made Furihata, Kawahara and Fukuda almost literally drop their jaw at the scene.

They never thought he is capable of making such face!

"I believe all of you," Akashi takes a quick glance at Fukuda and Kawahara. "Must have many unanswered questions. Therefore, I'll be taking my leave." Realizing his presence must be a hindrance for them to talk openly with Furihata.

He get up from his seat and prepare to leave with his retainer followed closely behind. Without looking back he closed the door behind him, leaving three-stunned young man and over concern lady by themselves.

.

.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 3 : Secret

**Chapter 3: Secret**

.

.

Akashi shove an uninterested glance at the rain that pouring down over his black limousine.

The huge automatic cheddar woods gate opened, leading to the humongous manor with Japanese traditional style.

"Welcome back, young master." Greet the female servants in formal tone. She wearing a komon and bowed to welcome the arrival of their master.

"We already prepared a warm meal and hot bath for you, which one do you prefer, young master?" Asked the female caretaker as she retrieves the school bag and School blazer from Akashi.

"I'd like a bath first."

"Understood, we will keep the meal warm until you're finished." Said the old woman as she give instruction to a few younger servant. "Your father had asked me to relayed a message for you, he requested you to meet him after supper."

Akashi halted his step upon hearing that piece of information, his expression remain calm and collected before he answered.

"…I understand." Said the young man "Please tell him. I'll be ready when the time come." He then precedes his step through the entrance and entered the hallway.

Akashi finally halted his step when he reaches the room in the end of the right hallway. He opened the sliding door and stepped inside the small room with exclusive green tatami mat.

It was a Family altar room.

He kneeled down and focused his attention on the small altar before him. His steel expression had turned gentle; lovingly almost the moment he laid his eyes on the picture placed at the altar.

The picture of light brown haired beautiful women with red eyes that pretty much resembles his. She seems on her mid thirty, seems smiling cheerfully while waving.

The person that was once the core of his world, the most cherished person he ever had in his life.

"I have come home, Okaa-sama…" He greeted her and bowed before the altar. That altar was the place they had stashed the remainder of the late wife of the head of Akashi Family. Akashi never missed to visit her altar at least twice a day.

Seeing her picture make him recall the event earlier that day between Furihata and his mother.

He must have unconsciously presented his emotion through his expression, judging from bewilderment looks Furihata displayed before him.

He usually can always behave properly in front of other people.

However, that feeling of Jealousy was not something he could prevent.

The _envy_ created from the deep longing of the bond he was lost long time ago.

Akashi then glance at his palm. The palm of hand that Furihata mother grasped before. He still can feel the warmth left behind by those petite hands, the warmth is similar with the warmth that he never experience again after the death of his mother.

In the past he used to love walking side by side with his mother while hold her hand.

Her warm hand can make all the worry and doubt within him disappear without a trace.

How he missed those days he can't return to any longer…

.

* * *

.

Furihata stared at the white piece of clothes in his hand. The sun is almost set and visit hours is already over so he shouldn't have received any visitor again for the rest of the day.

Fukuda and Kawahara already go home before night come and his mother had to go home briefly to take some pair of clean clothes and a few Manga and Magazine he requested her to bring along.

Now that he completely alone in the big room, he feeling bored already. He is in the middle of reading some adventure _shounen_ _Manga_, he borrowed from Kawahara but no matter how much he tried, he can't focus to read the comic.

Being all alone like this, tend to make him remember things from the past.

He didn't completely over his broken heart experience for his middle school crush. But remembering that only make him felt more miserable so he tried to distract himself with other memories.

_That stoic crying face…_ He remembered the time he met Akashi in the hallway. After that, he didn't seems to have much of appetite on their celebration party with Yakiniku feast as the others had greedily fight for the meat, stuffing as much as they can.

Koganei even had taken a picture of Kagami with a face that almost similar with the way hamster stuffed its food inside of it's mouth. Apparently the redhead refused to even let himself swallow since it will slowed his pace of taking more meats.

He remembered that night; he doesn't really feel to celebrate the victory. He rather sat quietly and sipped his drink slowly.

_I've felt like…I've seen that kind of expression before…_

Furihata lay on his back as he stares at the white ceiling above him. He tried to recall the memory from long time ago, when he's still in grade school. The expression Akashi made at that time feel somewhat familiar.

_Where was it again…?_

He felt as if he forgotten something important.

_Red eyes stared into empty space seems lost and confuse._

His brown eyes shifted his glance from the white ceiling toward the glasses window, three feet away from his bed. He saw droplets of water slowly fall from above, dampened the surface of the glasses window.

"I remember…it was snowing day…"

.

* * *

.

"Haah?! He got a cold?!" Riko asked completely baffled after hearing Fukuda and Kawahara explanation. Furihata can't join the practice today again and from what she gather from them, it seems the brown haired male was getting a cold.

"Yeah, he was really in bad shape when we visit him yesterday." Fukuda said with a sweat drop. "Right, Kawahara?" he turns at his baldy friend, giving him a silent cue to support him.

"Y-yes! He can't even move from his bed!" Kawahara nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Are you telling me the truth?" Riko can't help but feel suspicious at they odd behavior. They act is almost like they tried to cover something. Both Fukuda and Kawahara cringed at her piercing glare and sharp question.

"O-of course! Why would we lie about this?!"

"He can't answer his cell because he was sleeping the whole time after takes his medicine!"

"Hmmm, is that so…" Riko muttered to herself. To tell the truth she is not completely believes Kawahara and Fukuda reasons; but they are Furihata closest friends so she doesn't have a choice but to trust them in this one.

Only after Riko turn her back that Kawahara and Fukuda glance at each other and finally took a long deep sigh of relief.

They had just done exactly what Furihata had asked them to do when they visit him in the hospital.

He requested for them to keep shut about the incident he involved in and about Akashi. He surely doesn't want to create a ruckus considering this wouldn't end up good.

"How did Furihata get a cold?" Kagami asked while lift his eyebrow at Fukuda in the middle of passing practice with Kuroko.

"It seems, He was pretty shocked when he was rejected by the girl he confessed to." Fukuda said. Furihata had told them all about Ogawa Mai and believe she will be an appropriate excuse to explain the condition Furihata end up to. "He refuse to eat and sleep and in the end, He ruined his health."

"Is he an idiot? Ruin his health over a girl problem." Kagami snickered mockingly. "He made us worried over nothing." Despite his mockery tone, Fukuda can sense a feeling of relief in his word and suddenly felt guilty to have to lie to them.

"You shouldn't said that about friend that getting rejected, Kagami." Said that Koganei standing beside him. Earn a little 'Tch' from annoyed Kagami.

"It's fine Senpai," Kuroko add with his usual neutral expression. "Kagami-kun always lacks for delicate stuff, word alone won't be able to penetrate that thick skull of him." He then ignores Kagami rage rambling 'Kuroko, You bastard!' that followed after he finished his sentence.

Fukuda and Kawahara can only watched the small fight with Kuroko and Kagami with little laugh until Riko came and stop both of them with one hit and then threatened to add their training portion if they keep messing around.

* * *

"Haah…I really scared back then when coach stare at us with that intense look." Kawahara said as he let out a long sigh. They currently cleaning the Gym after practice are over. Kagami and Kuroko were doing it yesterday so today was their turn. Usually they cleaned it together with Furihata.

"Well, at least they believe that reason, that should be alright, isn't?" Fukuda said as he took one of the scattered balls.

"For now…but I can't say for sure. You know, the coach seems to doubt the reason very much."

According to Furihata. He should have be release from hospital within two week after his wound healed completely. They knew that they would have to come up with other reason to explain Furihata absences in the next few days.

"I can understand that he doesn't want to create a huge ruckus, but it will be tough for us…" Fukuda said and rested his cheek on his palm.

"For what?"

"Well obviously-" Fukuda stopped in the middle of his sentence when his brain recognize it was not Kawahara voice and his bald friends are now petrified before him, staring at someone behind him. Slowly Fukuda turn around and find himself face to face with smiling Kiyoshi.

"Uwaaah! Kiyoshi-san!" Fukuda quickly take a step back, instinctively moved away. The ball he been holding were slip from his hand and then fall to the ground, resulting a little thump when the ball bouncing against the flat surface of the wooden floor.

"Good evening." Kiyoshi greet them with his usual warm smile and gentle expression. How did both of them did not realize his presence at all! He can't use misdirection like Kuroko!

"E-eh…since when did, you were here?" asked Kawahara and Fukuda at the same time. Both of them are pretty nervous.

"Hmm? Since Fukuda said that it will be tough for you guys." Answered Kiyoshi in clueless expression. His statement suddenly makes Kawahara and Fukuda sighed in relief inwardly. At least he didn't hear the part before.

"So…what bothers you?" asked Kiyoshi again, stare curiously at his junior before him.

"W-well…that…the coach intense training!" Kawahara quickly coming up with excuse.

"Y-yeah! All my muscles are already sore from endless practice." Fukuda add, while stretching his arm and massaging his own shoulder to make it look more believable.

"Is it? I thought the training was much more intense before the Winter Cup?" Kiyoshi is now tilting his head a little to the right. "Well, it doesn't matter, at least it is not something important." The brunette quickly shrugged the matter with a chuckle added to Fukuda and Kawahara relief.

"I thought it was something urgent, when I saw you two rushing thorough the hospital hallways yesterday." Kiyoshi sudden statement he casually let out make both Fukuda and Kawahara frozen in place.

"Eh…ye-yesterday? You were in hospital?" Fukuda asked with stuttered tone.

"Well, I need a regular check up to find I haven't strained my legs yet." Kiyoshi explained.

"I just wondering if it had anything to do with you two being escorted by man in black suit with a worried middle-age woman that slightly resembling Furihata to VIP room." Kiyoshi said. "Then, awhile later, I saw the very same man in black suit followed Akashi Seijūrō out of the room."

"Care to explain everything?" Kiyoshi turned at them and flashed his trademark smile and instantly Fukuda and Kawahara realize. They don't have any choice but to tell Kiyoshi everything.

This guy might seem like an airhead and laid back guy most of the time, but he actually really observant of peoples around him.

"Heeeh…so that what was happened…" Kiyoshi mumbled in understanding after he heard the story from Fukuda and Kawahara. His two _Kouhai_ seems really nervous when they told him the story.

"Well, I can see why he don't want anyone to know, it would certainly create a huge ruckus if it were found out by the others." The brown haired male say while close his eyes and nodded.

"It's not like we don't understand. But, isn't it would be better if he just tell everyone his real condition instead of lying?" Fukuda shrugged and leaned his back toward the wall. "I mean, that way he wouldn't suffer coach anger and the other wouldn't treat him like a wimp because they thought he get sick because of some silly crush."

Fukuda can't really blame Kagami or Hyuuga to tease Furihata of his condition because they don't know the real reason behind Furihata absence. But as Furihata best friend and for someone that actually knew the whole matter, he can't help but to get annoyed at them and Furihata himself for forbid them to tell the truth.

"You got a point there." Kiyoshi add with small laughter escaping his parted lips. "But, I have to say that Furihata choose to do the right thing."

"Eh? Why?" Fukuda asked again, a little surprise by his senior comeback.

"He prefer to lie of his condition and become an object of teasing instead of make them worry if he told them the truth." Kiyoshi then shifted his glance to the ground. There are sense of proud and somewhat admiration in his eyes. "Furihata is really a kind-hearted person, isn't he?"

Fukuda and Kawahara shifted their glance to the grounds too after hearing Kiyoshi explanation. As long as they know him, Furihata was one of the nicest guys they ever met.

Yes, he mainly cowers in fear and always reluctant to face a confrontation but he always tried his best not to be a bother to people around him.

"Yeah, I guess he is…" Kawahara said in a low voice.

"But, I'm a little surprise he would be that careless. To jump some random guy with a weapon, if I didn't know him better I'd say he had a death wish!" Kiyoshi commented with serious expression.

"Well…we also surprise at that part though, Furihata can be such a reckless guy." Fukuda added with a long deep sigh. Whatever, he just glad his friend is still alive and gradually gotten better.

"Say, how about I accompany you to visit him tomorrow? I want to see how he's doing." Kiyoshi asked suddenly and turn at Fukuda.

"W-well…it its only Kiyoshi-san then…" He reluctantly answers while scratching his cheek.

If it were only Kiyoshi, Furihata wouldn't be mad at them, right?

.

.

**End of chapter 3**

A/N: I finally release the chapter 3 ^^

There are hint of Akashi and Furihata past in here but I'll put the flashback in another chapter later.

Thank you very much for all of you for reading my story, I'm really appreciating it and I hope you like them.


	5. Chapter 4 : First day back to school

**Chapter 4: First day back to school**

* * *

.

.

.

"Yo! I came to see you, Furihata!" Furihata stare with wide unblinking eyes at the tall figure that smiling brightly when he entered the room.

"Ki-Kiyoshi-san? Why?" He asks when the male walking toward his bed.

"I already know everything from Fukuda and Kawahara so I decide to visit you together with them today." He explained and Furihata shot an unapproved glance toward both male that stand behind Kiyoshi.

"It's alright, we haven't told the others yet," The man said again upon find a frown on Furihata expression. Knowing exactly what had bothers him.

"My, my, there are a new face today." Furihata mothers commented with a smile when she enter the room and find the sight of Kiyoshi.

"Oh, good evening, ma'am." Kiyoshi turn around and greeted the woman who simply smiled back.

Kiyoshi already involved in a friendly chat with Furihata mother. He seems like he had a natural charm to get along really well with old people and an animals.

"We don't have any choice, Kiyoshi-san was in the hospital the day we come to see you…" Kawahara admitted in low voice, refuse to return Furihata glare instead shifted his glance to the ground.

"It can't be helped right?" Fukuda tried to back him up.

Furihata still give them unapproved glance with flat face while cross his arms.

"I brought watermelon with me today, please feel free to have some!" Kiyoshi said and took out a large lunchbox from his bag then opened it revealed a sliced watermelon stack neatly inside.

"Thank you very much, you must have gone through a lot of trouble bringing this here." Furihata mother seems very pleased, appreciate Kiyoshi kind gesture.

"Not at all ma'am, we need to have this once in a while," Kiyoshi said with a smile before turn toward Furihata " Furihata, You must be tired of hospital food isn't?"

"Eh? Y-yes! I'd love to have some." Furihata quickly turn at the older male and nodded.

"Then, I'll borrow some plates and fork from hospital staff, Kawahara-kun and Fukuda-kun can you please give me a hand?" Asked Furihata mother as she walked toward the door.

Saw a chance to escape from Furihata interrogation; Kawahara and Fukuda quickly followed the old lady out of the room.

"Oi! Wait, Kawahara! Fukuda!"

"Don't get so upset at them, it's as they said. I saw them the day they come to visit you." Kiyoshi said as he takes a seat next to Furihata bed.

"Kiyoshi-san…" Furihata became silent for a moment. "So that means the others already…"

"No, they didn't know anything yet." Kiyoshi said make Furihata seems somewhat relieve but quickly added. "But I think Riko grew suspicious of your recent absence."

"Aah…the coach…I forgot completely, there will be a hell to pay after I got out from the hospital huh…" Furihata covered his face with his palm as he imagines the intense training he going to receive after he recover.

"Hahaha! You'll be alright!" Kiyoshi laughed and then pat him in the shoulder.

"Kiyoshi-san…" Furihata murmured, feel a little secure and happy.

Before Kiyoshi expression change completely from cherry to dreadful poker face and add. "Maybe."

"Why 'maybe'? Why do you have to add that word after you make me feel a little better?!" Protested Furihata as comical tears running down his eyes.

.

"I heard what happened from Fukuda and Kawahara." Kiyoshi said with serious tone. the light-hearty atmosphere suddenly change.

"Ah…well…" Furihata scratched his head.

"That absolutely was a reckless thing to do!" Kiyoshi scolded him make Furihata looking down, seems regret and dejected at the same time.

Kiyoshi Teppei was one of the seniors Furihata really admired. He is like an older-brother like figure. His patience, kindness, determinacy and bravery in some ways Kiyoshi had become his idol. Someone he look up to and also his goal.

"I'm sorry…" Furihata replied in almost whisper like tone. He doesn't want the person he admire to see the bad side of him. He then heard Kiyoshi sighed.

"Maa, at least you were safe and fine." Kiyoshi replied with his casual heart-warming tone and then pat the brown haired male head with his big warm hand, Make Furihata brighten at his response.

"I really don't expected the person you save turn out to be Akashi Seijūrō! What a wonderful coincidence!" Said Kiyoshi while smirk in amusement.

"No…I won't call that wonderful coincidence…" Furihata averted his glance and speak in mellow tone.

"That explains how you can end up in such expensive room!" Kiyoshi commented while take a look around the room.

"Well, that one thing I should be grateful of,"

"Anyway, I hope you will quickly recover and released from the hospital, everyone were waiting for you." Kiyoshi said again, this time with calm and composed expression.

"Well, I know that there will be coach intense training I would look forward to…" Furihata scratched his nape before added.

"But…I…" _did someone like me really needed at all? _He can't voice that part out loud.

After that night of the incident, he can't shake that thought off his mind.

"Everyone is waiting." Kiyoshi said once again, understand what had weighing down Furihata minds. "They are all worried of you," Kiyoshi then chuckled a little.

"They might had a hard time display it and say it out loud but all of them were worried when you didn't show up." Calm deep brown eyes meet caramel brown that widen in surprise. "Because you are a precious team member of Seirin basketball club."

Furihata stunned the moment he heard that word came out from Kiyoshi. He about to reply the moment the door suddenly open and his mother had comes back along with Fukuda and Kawahara, bringing in plate with sliced watermelon cubes place neatly above.

"This is for you," His mother said as she shoved one of the plates to her son.

"And this is for you, Kiyoshi-kun." She said and gives another plate to Kiyoshi who receive her offer with huge smile.

Furihata can't say anything anymore after Kiyoshi decide to join in the conversation with Furihata mother along with Kawahara and Fukuda. They seem pretty engrossed in their chat that Furihata decide not to interrupt.

Somehow hearing that his entire teammate cherished him so much makes him really happy. So happy that he felt like he can cry in joy.

"Are? Furihata? Why are you crying?" Furihata heard Fukuda suddenly commented and realize the tears that trickling from his eyes.

"Are you alright? Do you feel sick or something?" His mother asks, feeling extremely worried of his condition.

"N-no, it's nothing…it just there something in my eyes." Furihata replied, quickly wipe the tears from his eyes.

He felt really blessed for being able to be a part of such a great team as Seirin Basketball team!

.

.

One week later…

Furihata condition had getting a lot better than before. He is now able to stand on his two feet; the infusion had been removed since he doesn't need that anymore so he can move his right arms freely. They said he might be released faster than they had expected.

It is great but he had only one problem…

"I'm bored~" Furihata sighed heavily against his pillow. Today, Kiyoshi, Kawahara and Fukuda can't come to visit him since they need to prepare for upcoming school culture festival. His mother also decide to go back home since Furihata condition are gradually getting better, because his father had been living of unhealthy instant food and convenient store bought food ever since his mother had to stay with him in the hospital.

With no one to talk to and nothing to do, Furihata had become really bored. "I want to go outside…" he whispered with a large frown on his face. It's been a very long time since he last stepped outside, he remained stayed in his room since his mother forbid him to go outside from his room, she afraid something terrible might happened to him.

Furihata about to rolled to his side when he heard a knock come from outside of his door. "Come in." He answered, thinking it probably just a nurse that comes to check his temperature or something.

"Pardon my intrusion." Furihata ears sharpen the moment he hears that familiar voice belong to a certain crimson haired male.

"A-Akashi-san!" said the bearer of the caramel brown eyes as he quickly turns around.

"Good evening, I hope I am not intrude you," Akashi spoke in polite manner as he excuses himself inside the room.

"N-no, no at all! It just rare to see you suddenly visits me." Furihata quickly replied, still as tense as their previous meeting.

"I heard that you'll be released quicker than they expected, maybe a day after tomorrow so I decide to visit you before you got out from the hospital." Akashi state as he took a seat on the chair beside Furihata bed. "How's your condition?"

"Ehm…I'm getting a lot better since then." The brown haired male replied with a nod and shivered. "I-It's all thanks to you…"

"I've told you already, I'm just return a favor." Akashi said with a little sigh. "I haven't seen your mother or any of your friends yet," commented the said male as he turns his gaze around the room.

"A-ah, t-the others can't come today and m-my mother decide to go home yesterday, she and dad will come to pick me up when I am released from the hospital." Furihata explained the reason behind their current absences.

"I see…" Akashi nodded in understanding.

Both of them remained in long stretched complete silent after that. Find that there is nothing to talk about anymore.

Furihata afraid that if he begins to talk so casually with Akashi, he will eventually ended up offending him. He still remember the very first word Akashi had said to him in their first meeting very clearly.

_There's someone here who doesn't belong, sorry but could you leave?_

Although it came from Akashi emperor side, it still gave an impression that the crimson haired male obviously stated Furihata is not worth to stand in the same ground as him.

While Akashi thought that Furihata view him as an object of fear. The brown haired male clearly still trembling's when he talks to him even until now. Somehow, make it difficult for him to have a proper talk with Furihata without him being cringed, jerked or stutter out of fear and nervousness.

"Actually…I'm a little bored, do you want to…I don't know, accompany me for a walk around?" The brown haired male asked a little awkwardly to breach the silent between them.

"I…don't mind." Furihata have to say, he slightly surprise when he found Akashi replied with an expression perked a bit at the suggestion. If he knows better, he swears he saw hint of relieve behind those crimson orbs before him.

"T-then…let's walk around the hospital ground…"

.

"Hmmmh! It felt ni~ice!" Furihata stretch his hand and let the fresh air filled his lungs. It's been a long time since he stepped outdoor under the warm sunlight. "All my muscles are sore and tense from sitting without doing anything all day."

"You must have really bored aren't you?" Akashi commented slightly chuckled at Furihata act.

"Well…anyone would have if all you do is stay inside the room and staring at the window all day." Furihata answer with depressed sigh.

"I wonder about the club, how's the other doing?" _Coach will definitely beat the living out of me when I return…_ Furihata didn't voice the last part but his fear expression clearly visible; make his face paler than before.

Furihata expression turns into confusion when he saw Akashi stretch his hand at him.

"I just remember, I haven't congratulate you yet for winning the match." Akashi immediately explained. "Congratulation for winning the winter cup."

"Eh? W-well…T-thank you…" _Somehow it felt weird, to see the Rakuzan captain congratulate me…_ Furihata thought, tried hard to hide his uneasiness as he receives the handshake.

"W-what about you? I-I mean how the Rakuzan doing?" Furihata asked back, a little stuttering.

Akashi becomes quiet for a while before answered Furihata question. "I'm afraid, I cannot answer that question."

"Ah! I-I'm sorry! You don't have to answer if you don't want-"

Akashi already cut him before Furihata finishes his sentences.

"For I have resigned from Rakuzan basketball club, I've already submitted my resignation letter." Said the crimson haired male calmly ignoring the wide stare he receives from his brown haired male companion.

"Eeeh?!" Furihata eyes almost bulge out from the socket when he heard that shocking news. He knew Akashi must have been devastated over his very first loss, but to think he would quit basketball club he loved so much over such matter is…unthinkable.

"Wh-why?! It's too sudden! Is that because of the Winter Cup?"

" I won't deny that reason might been taken part into my consideration before I reach this conclusion, even though it's not a major part," He turned at obviously bewilderment Furihata. "Rest assured, you don't need to feel responsible for the decision I made."

"Eh…but…"

"Please forgive my rudeness, but if you don't mid may I ask you something in return?" Akashi turns at Furihata make their eyes met. Furihata surprised to find there were no emotions within those crimson orbs.

"Y-yes?" Furihata quickly nodded.

"What the reason you played basketball in the first place?"

"Eh?" Furihata seems a bit confused, why would Akashi thought this question will offend him in any way? "Well, I used to have a huge crush on this girl, she said that she would consider going out with me if I become number one on something, so I decide to start with basketball." Furihata stopped for a while and shifted his glance to the ground. The memory of his first crush flooded his mind once again.

"After we won, I…decide to confess to her once again, and then I was rejected once again, silly isn't?" Furihata let out somewhat a stale and bitter laugh. "You know? The night when that _incident_ happened…"

"Sorry, I must have sound very stupid didn't I?" Furihata scratched the back of his head to hide his nervousness and embarrassment.

"No, I think any reason are acceptable as long as you wish to play." Akashi states as a matter of fact, there are no hint of mockery or pity in his tone.

"Well, it might started out that way…but now I think I really blessed for decide to play basketball." A soft smile appears on Furihata lips when a picture of team Seirin appeared in his mind.

"Because I have found a precious team, place where I belong to."

The brown haired male turns once again at Akashi and return his question. "What about you Akashi-san? What makes you want to play basketball?"

"I…" The image of his smiling mother praising him as he once again succeed to dunk the ball to the ring appear on his mind.

Before he could answer Furihata question, the sound of his cellphone ringtone suddenly ringing make Akashi snapped from his thought.

"Ah, yes? What can I do for you?" "I understand, I'll be there soon."

"I apologize but can we continue this the other time? It is almost time for my client appointment."

"O-of course! You don't need to apologize, after all you have come all the way to visit me here!" It would be bad if he interferes with the crimson haired male schedule.

"Let me escort you back to your room." Akashi offered, knowing Furihata condition hasn't fully recovered yet.

"N-no! It's fine! I can go back by myself!" Furihata refused. "After all it was my idea to go outside, I want to enjoy the fresh air a little while longer."

"Alright, but remember not to overexert yourself."

"Y-yes! Thank you very much!"

"…Then, I hope to see you another time." Akashi said as he proceed to exit the hospital yard leaving Furihata all by himself.

"Y-yeah, until we meet again!" Furihata nodded as he saw the crimson haired male figure disappear into the exclusive limousine that been waiting on the front yard.

.

.

* * *

.

.

One day after Furihata released from hospital he finally ready to getting back at school. Although he's found a little difficulty in following the lessons. Fukuda and Kawahara had tried to help him the best they can by lending him their notebook to copy when he was in the hospital, though he appreciate their thought, he found many flaws in their notes and he can't even figure some of the part out of their writings.

Kuroko was his only salvation when it comes to lessons since he is the only first year among the group that reliable enough to pay attention during classes even though his grade was average. But the blue haired male is still better choice than Kagami, right?

"Are you sure you're going to be fine, going to school after the day you released from the hospital?" Furihata mother asks him when he about to wear his shoes. "Take one or two day off, you'll hurt yourself if you push yourself too hard."

"It'll be alright, _Kaa_-san. After all there will be Fukuda and Kawahara, you don't need to worry." He point at his two loyal friends who already arrive to pick him up so they can go to School together.

"If you say so, then take care and have a good day." His mother said as she sends her son off to school.

"Then, I'm going!" Furihata said, waved at her before closing the front door of his house.

"But, don't you think your mother was right? It be better if you stayed home for one or two day to make sure you are fully healed." Fukuda commented when they are in the middle of walking through the street.

"I told you already, I'm fine! You don't need to keep treating me like an injured person!" Furihata answered a little annoyed. It seems like his mother concern are contagious judging from his best friends behavior that also wanted him to stay home, doing particularly nothing.

"But, it will be bad if you're fainted in the middle of the practice you know?" Fukuda said while shrugged.

"You guys can just take me to infirmary, can't you?" Furihata suggested with pleading tone.

"That's a hassle!" Fukuda quickly retort.

"Eeeh?!"

"You're not particularly light you know," Kawahara add, agree with Fukuda opinion.

The numbers of students they encounter on the streets increase when they were almost arrive at the school, there are a boy that came with bicycle, some girls that busy checking on her mail on her cellphone and a few students who walks in group like them.

When they enter the school ground, the sights of many strangers flocked over Seirin team members greeted them.

"Ng? What happened? Why there are so many people around our school yard?"

"Ah? It was the reporters I guess? They've been hanging around here lately a short time after you entered the hospital." Kawahara informed him.

"Eh? Our school is scouted? But why?"

"Stu~pid! Are you forgotten? We won the winter cup! We had beaten the Generation of Miracles!"

"For school with basketball club that just formed two years ago it's obviously came as huge shock, especially since we beaten those guys that frequently appeared in magazine." That's right, as the club of basketball that just established 2 years ago from the nameless school are able to taken down the strongest king that reigned since the beginning of winter cup was truly a miracle.

"Though they mostly interview the coach, the captain and Kagami and Kuroko with the other regular members."

"A bench-warmer like us won't get any chance, huh?" Furihata commented with a stale chuckle described how inferior they were compare to the regular members.

"Ah! I remembered him! The guy with number 12 on his back!" One of the reporters notices Furihata presence as she pointed at him and then rushed toward the startled brown haired male followed by the other.

"Right! He was once being subbed to face the Rakuzan captain isn't he?"

"Excuse me, if you don't mind can we interview you for a moment?"

"Eh? M-me?" Furihata blinked in confusion as the reporter shoved a mic in front him.

"We're going first to the locker room," Fukuda and Kawahara state coldly as they walk away, obviously jealous that Furihata become a center of attention.

"Wait! Fukuda! Kawahara! Why are you angry?!" Furihata pleaded them but they seems to ignore him.

"Can you please answer some question for us, number 12 player?"

"It's Furihata Kōki…" Furihata answered with a nervous frown _At least remember my name!_ He thought inwardly as he stare at the female reporter.

"Then, Furihata-kun, can you tell us what do you feel after your team won against the fearsome Generation of Miracle? We would like to hear your opinion!" Asks another reporter, seem eager to know his answers.

_Feel…? _

The sight of Akashi once again return in his mind and suddenly his chest constricted with pain, the similar pain he felt the day he got rejected.

"I…" Furihata about to opened his mouth to say something when one of the reporters found the sight of someone else.

"Ah! That's their captain and shooting guard the number 4! Hyuuga Junpei! Let's asks him!" The brown haired male sighed in relief because Hyuuga manage to divert their attention from him.

Furihata then raise his palm and placed it on this chest, feeling the thump of his heart.

.

_Why…did it felt hurt?_

The pain was immediately disappearing but he can't deny the sharp pain he felt earlier.

_Was that…a pity? _

Furihata thought on his way to the locker room, he needs to change for the morning practice.

_**I have resigned From Rakuzan basketball club **_

Furihata squinted his eyes when he remembers the talk he had with Akashi the other day.

_Am I hesitating knowing he was the one that saved me that day? _To tell the truth he is undeniably happy when they won but if he said that, he can't help but felt guilty deep inside.

_This isn't like me at all! I guess I just over thinking things!_ Furihata shakes his head to ward off any negative thought.

_After all today will be the first day I practice basketball after my recovery! I must try my best! _He thought tried to gather more confidant and determination inside him. He is about to open the door to the locker room, but stopped mid-way when he heard suspicious sounds.

"Wait! Kagami-kun, we can't do it here, the others can show up any moment…nh!"

_Eh? Was that…Kuroko voice? What was that? A moan? _Curious, Furihata decide to take a peek from the creak of slightly opened door.

"I've been waiting for this moment for weeks!" This time he can hear another voice that he completely sure belong to Kagami. The redhead hissed in gruff tone.

"The others are busy practicing and those paparazzi will trailed them, no one would find us here." Moans with a few grunts filled the room.

At first Furihata does not completely comprehend what was going on in there since Kagami large back blocking his vision. But he quickly got a grasp of situation when he saw the aggressive redhead pinning his partner down.

_Wait…are they fighting? But it doesn't seems like that at all…_ Furihata are confused in deciding to stepped in or not. The way they held each other it's not in any way violent, if Furihata had to say it look almost _intimate_. The brunette become really uncomfortable by witness the event by now.

"…You sure are impatient Kagami-kun." Came Kuroko reply after a while, titling his head to the side giving more access to Kagami. Kuroko wrapped his arms around Kagami neck while the red head were caressing the skin under his white shirt.

Furihata really surprise to saw an emotion in Kuroko usually straight face. The light blue haired male breaths become much more erratic, and a crimson blush streak across his face. His expression was filled with excitement and eagerness.

Above everything, the most things that shocked Furihata the most was the moment Kagami bent down and kissed Kuroko on the mouth.

_Heh?_

Furihata standing stunned on his place. His mind went completely blank upon witnessing such shocking event before him. He actually only seen people kissing in the drama or romantic movies. Only twice he ever witnessed people kissing in front of him, the first was when Alex kissing Kagami (Although that doesn't really count since Alex only saw Kagami as a brat.) and the second were happened right in front of him.

_They…. kissing…. _

From the place he standing, Furihata can even heard the sound of wet and sloppy kiss and the tongues battle for dominance.

_The two are…kissing…._

_Kiss…_

_._

_._

* * *

**To be continued**


	6. Chapter 5: Seirin Culture festival day

**Chapter 5: Seirin culture festival**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Wh-what the hell did they do? More importantly how can they do such things in public?!_ Furihata thought frantically as he held his head with his both his palm. His face become pale and his forehead is drenched in cold sweat.

_Well technically that's not exactly a public place, they inside a room…_ He thought again when he realizes their surrounding. _But that's our locker room! _

Furihata tried to straightened his thought and focus at the main point here.

_More like that's not the problem here! They that kind of relationship and no one knows?! _

_Or…am I'm the only one who doesn't know?_

Furihata turn quiet for a while after he reaches that conclusion.

_Well you can actually discuss this kind of relationship with other people though…_ Even if he was the only one who doesn't know about this, he can understand. It will be really uncomfortable if suddenly one of his friends brought this topic up.

_What should I do? If they found out that I am eavesdropping their conversation…_

_**I'll turn you to mince meat if you told anyone about this!**_

Furihata shivered when he imagine of Kagami reaction if the said male knew he was there. The two toned colored haired male would probably beat him to pulp.

_Hurry! I need to…get away from here! _The brown haired coward slowly takes a step back and bumped into someone behind him.

He almost shrieked loudly in surprise if the other person didn't muffle his scream with her palm.

"A-Alex-san?!" He whispered in disbelief when he stares at the taller female blonde. She put her forefinger in front of her mouth as a gesture for him to keep quiet.

"We need to get out from here first." Alex said and receive a nod from Furihata and he let Alex dragged him away from there.

.

**In the back of gym building**

After they are sure no one around that can eavesdrop their conversation, Alex begin.

"Tsk, that idiot pupil of mine, he is way too careless of his surrounding…" The female blonde scratches her head exasperated. The only one who dumbs enough to make a first move in public place will definitely be Bakagami.

"Anyway, how's your condition? Fukuda and Kawahara already told us everything." Alex let out a loud laughter and smacks Furihata from his back. "No need to be sad, she is not the only girl in the world! I am sure you'll find someone better!" She tried to cheer him up.

"What is it? You seem tense." Ask the female blonde as she watch Furihata seems trembling a bit and didn't give her a respond.

_What do you think?! _Furihata screamed inwardly at Alex question. The answer is absolutely obvious! He just witnesses two of his **male** teammates, kissing and touching each other so intimately!

Furihata felt like this past weeks had been the longest weeks he ever experience in whole his life.

It all started by rejection of the girl he likes, followed by being stabbed and hospitalized and then learns that he actually saved Akashi Seijūrō life in that incident. And now he is revealed of the forbidden relationship between his teammates, Furihata swear if this unexpected events keep continue to happen to him, he would go insane or died from heart attack.

"Yeah…well about earlier…" Furihata force a smile to hide his uneasiness."…You already know they had that kind of relationship?"

"Well, more or less. Hyuuga, Kiyoshi and Riko already suspected it but they decide to never discuss about it in front of the first years." Alex explained with a shrugs.

"Ahh…I-is that so? I thought I was the only one that didn't know." The brown haired male scratched his head and chuckle nervously.

"Well for now, you need to keep this as secret as well from the others as well." Alex reprimands him with huge grin as she crossed her arms.

"Y-yes!" Furihata responded quickly.

"But I honestly believe all of you should have notice by now that they are in relationship." The bespectacled female adds with a sigh after a while make the younger male blinked.

"Eh?"

"It's pretty obvious judging from they everyday behavior." After hearing Alex word, Furihata began to notice things he often overlooks about Kagami and Kuroko.

They always hanging out together, be it at class, practice or when they go home. It's really rare to see them without each other. They often exchange drinks on the break in the middle of practice.

"You seem awfully tense…are you alright?" Alex raises one of her eyebrows as she walks toward Furihata.

"…Well obviously I haven't recovered yet from the shock knowing two of my male teammates having that relationship…." The brown male answered bluntly.

"I see…" small smirk appear on Alex feature as the beautiful blonde leaning closer toward the flustered younger male. "So what do you think about that?"

"I-If you asked me like that…W-what can I said except I find it weird…? I…I meant male and male involved I-in that kind of r-relationship was something uncommon in environment I grew up in…" Furihata admitted truthfully, slightly stuttered.

"You've got the point though," Alex sighed and nodded in agreement. She can understand his opinion. Clearly the same sex relationship had been long approved in America, obviously the reaction to gay couple was much more acceptable in there. However it's different in Asian country where there still many opposing view toward the same sex relationship.

"Maybe it was only an experiment to conduct their ranging hormones? Or quick-way for stress reliever?" Furihata tried to come up with few possible reasons.

Upon hearing Furihata words the smile on Alex face disappear as she said. "That could've be a possibility but…" She gives an icy stare at the brown haired male make him shivered a little at the intensity of her silent annoyance.

"You've been together alongside them in this one year, by now you should've figured out their personality." Furihata shifted his glance to the ground, instantly regretting his earlier statement.

"Are you seriously thought Kagami or Kuroko was the type of shallow person who would do something like that out of curiosity or for mere experiment?"

"I…I don't think so…" Furihata replied still staring at the ground.

Seeing Furihata regret, a small smile appears on Alex face. "…I have to admit, I was really surprise at first. I never thought, that Kagami would pay attention at other things besides surfing, basket ball and challenge of strong opponent."

Alex then smiles genuinely as she stared at the far off distance. "He…how should I put this...The Kagami I knew before never cares about that kind of stuff …"

"So when he told me out of nowhere that he likes Kuroko as more than friend, I almost can't believe my own ears." She chuckled slightly as she remembered how flustered Kagami was when he admits that he likes Kuroko to her. "I feel proud but also a little lonely watching my once little pupil had grown up."

"He is the type of guy who would not waste his time involve in romance relationship unless he really serious about them. That's why I'm positive his feelings are absolutely genuine." Alex turns at Furihata; look at him in the eyes.

"Ah…um…. sorry for saying something strange." Said the brown haired male while bow a little. "I can't guarantee I can getting used to it but I'll try to accept them the way they are."

"Then, I'm counting on you to keep this a secret from the others." Alex said as she pat him on the shoulder.

.

* * *

.

The sound of loud footstep followed by a loud bang when the figure suddenly barged his way inside the student council room. Revealing the sight of pretty annoyed Mibuchi Reo.

"You can't enter here! The student council is in the middle of the meeting-" One of the Rakuzan student council member tried to stop him but to no avail.

"Like I give a damn! I want to have talk with Sei-chan, now!" Mibuchi snapped as he glared at the crimson haired figure, the student council president.

"What all this about?" Akashi asked, sounds calmly as usual at the sight of fuming second year.

"Kaichou!" Shouted one of the student council members as he rushed inside the room about to warn them but seems like most of them have more or less understood what had happened.

"Reo-nee, please wait!" Hayama said as he followed the male from behind, tried to stop him from doing such reckless thing.

"Sei-chan!" Mibuchi glare at Akashi, their eyes met with each other. "I can't accept this Sei-chan! Why are you suddenly decided to quit basketball club!"

The older male seems really pissed at Akashi one-sided decision to left the club.

Akashi close his eyes for a moment and then opened them again only to turn toward the other members of the student council. "Can all of you please give us a moment of privacy?" The other member obediently comply his request as they exited the room one by one.

"Thank you very much, I appreciate it." Akashi state as the last member of the student council passed the door.

There are only the three of them inside the room right now and the tense atmosphere had made Hayama obviously nervous.

"Please feel free to take a seat first." Said the crimson haired male as he made a hand gesture to tell Mibuchi and Hayama to take a seat on the empty chairs before him.

Akashi is waiting until Mibuchi calmed down before decide to started the conversation.

"I'm going to cut the chase and focused on the main point." The crimson haired male cut the small talk and get down on the problem.

"I apologize, but whether you agree or not, I would not change my final decision." He state with stern tone to prove that he won't reconsider his decision.

"Sei-chan…" Mibuchi gritted his teeth, as he can't believe what he just hear. "But, why?" He still can't accept Akashi sudden and one-sided decision just like that.

"There are responsibilities I need to prioritized from now on," Akashi smiled as he responded.

The anguish behind that fake smile, make Mibuchi feel even more miserable inwardly. It must not be an easy decision for Akashi to make as well.

"I hope that you would understand, Mibuchi-san." Akashi turn at the older male.

The three of them become silent after Akashi last word. Neither Akashi nor Hayama can say anything anymore,

"Is it because we were lost from Seirin?" Mibuchi suddenly said, break the pregnant silence between them.

"Reo-nee! Why would you bring that up?!" Hayama become exasperated and nervous at the same time as he scared of Akashi reaction. They had agreed to never bring that up in front of their crimson haired leader.

But, surprisingly, Akashi didn't retort anything back. He just sits calmly and quietly in his place.

Mibuchi turn frustrated upon receiving a silent treatment from Akashi decide to leave the room.

"Reo-nee…" Hayama followed his steps obediently.

The black haired male halted his step for a moment before he leave the room and state in low quiet voice without turn back. "Is it because we were not capable enough to fulfill your expectation?" With that last word filled with bitterness, Mibuchi leave the room and strolled through the hallway with Hayama following him ignoring the stares he receive from the confused student council members.

Akashi tapped his forefinger on the wooden surface of expensive table as he watches the empty room.

"Is not it." The crimson haired male whispered in low, emotionless voice.

"It's because…I was the one that not capable of being your leader."

.

* * *

.

The day of Seirin culture festival

"Oi! Snap out of it Furihata!" The brown haired male blinked in confusion as he heard one of his classmate yell at him.

"Get back to work! Don't stop in the middle of the painting! We don't have much time left!" Said one of his classmate who turns out to be the class-rep, she seems pissed at his attitude.

Their class decide to make a haunted house for culture festival this year and since he didn't help for quite some time he need to give an extra effort to help his class today. He is in the middle of painting fake chopped arms with red paint.

"Ah…sorry, sorry!" Furihata said as he quickly continue to painting the remains fake arms. Kagami class decide to make a maid café, they obviously depend on Kagami cooking skill.

Thinking about Kagami reminds him of the incident a few days ago. After that Furihata seems really tense whenever he is alone with them in the same room or accidentally make an eye contact in the middle of the practice.

It's not his fault, he still tried to get used to his friends abnormal relationship so it supposed to be acceptable.

The more he thought of that the more he felt hopeless.

"I finished painting the fake arms." Furihata said as he handed his classmate the box of painted fake arms.

"Thank you, now go get change to your costumes." Said the class-rep as she receives the box filled with painted fake arms.

The costume she meant is a mummy like attire that made from pieces of cheap clothes and plenty toilet paper that being stick together with glue that covered him from head to toe. He required wearing a plain black t-shirt and pants before smeared the glue over his body.

Furihata is taking a part as a Mummy in their class haunted house. He thought it's ironic for him to take a part as a ghost that scare the customer since he is a real coward especially when it comes to this kind of stuff.

"Oi, Furihata, are your class done with the preparation?" The brown haired male turn at the two senior that greet him in the hallway.

"Aah, Koganei-senpai, Mitobe-senpai, good morning." He greets them. "We pretty much already finish most of the part how about your class?"

"It's a mess, Kiyoshi accidentally slipped and wrecked the poster Hyuuga worked so hard from last night." Koganei told him while sighing. "They get in a big fight, mostly consist of Hyuuga lashed at him though until the coach come and calm him down."

"Eeeh…wh-what happened afterwards?" Furihata asked.

"Kiyoshi now with the help of others is redo the poster and Hyuuga is still sulking." Koganei replied with a small laughter. "Really, they both still act like a little kid sometimes."

"It must be hard after you just recovered but the culture festival is about to start, so let's do our best together, Furihata!" Koganei tapped him on the shoulder.

"Y-yes, thank you very much!" The brown haired male nodded as he watch the two figure of his senior in the club left him.

"They right! I have to do my best!" Furihata cheering himself on and then entered the finished haunted house, get ready on his mark.

.

Few hours later…

"I'm tired…" Furihata exclaimed while slumped tiredly against the ground. He never thought that scaring people could be this exhausting.

"Hang in there, there is only a few minutes left before we finally can get some rest." Fukuda said to cheer him on.

"Hey, the next customer is coming!" Kawahara informed them before settle back to his position

"Yes, yes," Furihata and Fukuda answered at the same time. They get back to their position the moment they heard a sound of footstep coming from the haunted house entrance.

_That person is really calm…_ Furihata thought as he saw the attempt of his other classmate went in vain when they tried to scare that person. Most girls who visit their haunted house would scream at the top of their lungs and there are boys who would run from the entrance all the way to the exit. But some would simply laugh since they knew it was their friends behind the costume.

However this person is different. He is way too calm; he is not even startled by their appearance. The class rep will be disappointed after all she really famous and confident for her skill in making a design of scary place and costume.

_It's my turn now! _Furihata thought as he heard the steps approaching toward him then slowly opened the coffin engraved with Egypt ornament and ready to scare the next victim.

He about to scare them but the moment he saw their appearance, Furihata freeze in his place.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Loud screams come from inside the haunted house.

...

Outside the first year haunted house…

"As I thought, it's only matter of time until they screamed in fear." The class rep said while smiled wickedly and fixes the position of her glasses.

"Oh really? I haven't heard any male shouting since we opened the haunted house. This one must be a real coward." Commented the female besides her wearing a white komon with her long hair down and a fake blood on the side of her forehead represent ghost from Japan medieval era.

"Don't say that! I put everything to make this haunted house!" Snapped the class rep when she heard her friend harsh comment.

...

"A-Akashi-san?" Furihata asked with quivering lips as he slowly turns toward the crimson haired male.

"Furihata Kōki?" Akashi seems a little startle when Furihata suddenly out of nowhere screamed at the top of his lung when he supposed to be the one that scares him.

"W-why are you here?" Asked the Brown haired male, still stammered. This is the second time Akashi had shocked him with his unexpected appearance.

"Kiyoshi Teppei-san had invited me to your school culture festival when we meet in the hospital by coincidence." Akashi explained his reason.

"Eeeeh…" Furihata didn't thought about that but now that Akashi states it, he finally understands. After all there are countless possibility of Akashi and Kiyoshi met during the time he is hospitalized.

"S-so, you're coming here with the other member of Rakuzan?" Asks the brown haired male when he saw Akashi wears Rakuzan male uniform.

"No, I come by myself." Akashi shakes his head.

"A-ah…so that's why…"

"I want to see with my own eyes, the school that Kuroko choose. Also I heard from Kiyoshi-san, your absence had causing a great deal of problem to your coach, so I'm going to find her and apologize properly." The crimson haired male explained as he walked toward the exit.

"Wait! Don't do that!" Furihata tried to stop him by grab his shoulder from behind.

_Why would he want to do something so unnecessary?! _

"Why?" Akashi asked with flat expression.

"No…it's just…I rather keep the reason I was hospitalized as secret…" Furihata said and shot him a pleading and mixture with fear look.

"I understand, that reason must be hard to believe for them…" Akashi mumbled, reconsidered his act.

"T-that's why!" Furihata laughed nervously at the conclusion Akashi reached. As long as he agree to keep it as secret, everything would be fine.

"I want to see Kuroko, can you take me to him? If it's not bothering you."

"O-of course! You're our last visitor, after all!"

"Fukuda, Kawahara, I'm going to take Akashi-san to meet with Kuroko, can you tell the class-rep for me?" He told his best friends when he about to step toward the exit door.

"Well, it's all right…though…are you sure you're going to be fine? It's Akashi Seijūrō, you know!" Fukuda warn him, although he himself also seems scared.

"Y-you know…I begin to think he is not as scary as we're thought before…maybe…" Furihata replied while scratching his head. Although he tried to sounds braver, the quivering tone in his voice cannot hide his nervousness.

"Just make sure you're come back alive." Kawahara tap Furihata right shoulder while Fukuda tap his left.

"Yes! Private Furihata Kōki is departing for duty!" The brown haired male exclaimed giving them a salute. "But, if something happened to me, tell my mother I love her!"

"Ou!" Fukuda and Kawahara answers and saluted back at the same time as they send Furihata out of the exit with comical tears.

...

Kagami and Kuroko class

Their maid café was really popular! It was a huge success. There is long line of customers formed in front of the café class entrance.

"Kuroko, how you're doing?" The light blue haired male in butler suit turn at the source of the voice and saw Furihata walked toward him together with his ex-captain. He seems a little confused when he first saw Akashi.

"Ah, Furihata-kun…it's quite unusual for you to be seen together with Akashi-kun." Kuroko blinked once to make sure the Akashi that walking beside Furihata is not only a form of his hallucination.

"Akashi-san said that he wanted to see you…so…" Furihata scratched his nape and tore his glance away from the expressionless cerulean blue eyes that stared at him.

"Good afternoon Kuroko, long time no see."

"Good afternoon, Akashi-kun. I am sorry, but I really can't have a proper talk with you, can you wait until I finished my shift." Kuroko said as he inclined at the queue behind him.

"Whoa! There are so many customers! Your class must have a pretty maids." Furihata exclaimed when he saw how long the line is.

"It's not because of the maid café, it's because of Kagami-kun cooking." Kuroko replied in flat tone. "There are many female customer as well."

"So that's why…but you're right, who can resist Kagami cooking?! I want to have some!" Furihata declare as he quickly lined up behind the queue.

"Seems like Kagami Taiga had proved to be quite an excellent chef, I would love to taste some of his creation." The crimson haired male said as he walked toward the direction of the end of the queue.

Furihata is a little perplexed when he saw Akashi came to wait in the line like the others. He thought for sure that Kuroko would give him a special treatment being the leader of generation of miracle.

He supposed to be like a VIP guest so seeing him waiting in line like a commoner seems out of place…

"That would be rude and unfair. After all there are some people who been waiting for hours in line." Akashi explained his reasons when Furihata asked why he prefers to wait in the line.

"Because there are too many customer, do you mind to share the table with other guest?" Kuroko asked when Furihata and Akashi finally enter the café after waiting for 30 minute.

"Well…I don't mind." Furihata nodded, he doesn't care as long as he can taste Kagami cooking.

"It's fine by me." Akashi said, willing to accept the condition.

"Then, come this way." Both of them followed Kuroko as the light blue haired male escorts them to their table. As they entered the small classroom they can see it was filled with customer.

Because of the amount of the tables and chairs are limited, they can't accept many customers.

When they arrive at the table, Akashi immediately recognize the face ot the other two customer on the table.

"Akashicchi?" Kise said with surprise at the sight of the particular crimson haired male.

"Akashi?!" Aomine also state with unbelievable expression at the sight of person before him.

Both ex-member of Generation of miracle clearly didn't expect such coincidence to be meeting Akashi on Seirin from all places. Moreover they had to share a table with him.

"Good afternoon, this is quite a pleasant surprise." Akashi said with a small smile appears on his feature.

"This is rather unusual Akashicchi! Are you also come because Kuroko asked you?"

"I didn't ask you to come, I only informed you that Seirin will held a culture festival this week." Kuroko replied in flat tone.

"And you have to dragged me along to come with you." Aomine grumbled in annoyance.

"It can't be helped, it's because Kasamatsu-senpai reject my invitation since he had a group study today!" The blond haired male complained.

"You shouldn't bother Kasamatsu-san too much, Kise-kun. He already in his third year he need to prepare for the upcoming university entrance test." Kuroko scolded him.

"I know! I know!" Kise huffed and pouted at the same time at Kuroko before he turns to Akashi. "Ne, Ne, Akashicchi will you come with us to walk around? There are many stands I want to try!"

"I will, after I finished talking with Kuroko."

"Eeeh? Kurokocchi should just come with us! You can be our guide around Seirin, what do you say?" Kise suggested enthusiastically.

"Kise-kun, you can see how busy I am with all the work." Kuroko then glance at the brown haired male that happily read the menu, in the middle of choosing what he should order. "You can take Furihata instead."

"Eeeeeeeh?! Me?!" Furihata put down the menu and point at himself.

"Alright then! See you later then, let's go Furihata! You're our guide!" Kise rose from his seat then pull the brown haired male arm while he in the middle of eating his meals.

"B-but…I hasn't even order my food yet…" Furihata whine went ignored by the excited blond as he dragged him out of Kuroko class followed closely by yawning Aomine.

Kuroko then turn at Akashi after the three has left.

"There is something I want to tell you, Akashi-kun."

"I thought you were busy?" The crimson haired male raises his eyebrow when he heard Kuroko suddenly blurted the word out.

Kuroko merely stare at him before answered. "It just an excuse so Kise-kun won't drag me to every stand in Seirin and then in the end we can't go anywhere since all the girls will flock over him."

"So…what do you want to tell me?" Akashi asked when Kuroko lead him out of the classroom and asks other male from his class to be his replacement for welcoming the customer.

"This is not something I can talk about in public place, will you come with me to the roof?"

"Alright."

.

* * *

.

The rooftop of the school offers a breath-taking panoramic view over the school and also the entire town. It's serving as a perfect place for students who want to enjoy cool breeze and basking in warm sunlight while eating lunch. But because today is the day of culture festival, the rooftop was completely empty.

Akashi stared mindlessly at the sky while Kuroko enjoyed the panoramic view of his school culture festival.

"The truth is…I'm going out with Kagami-kun." Kuroko decide to confess. He knew that Akashi already suspected that much based from the interaction between Kuroko and Kagami but decide not to confront him about it.

"Is that so…" Akashi replied after a slight pause between them.

"You seem calmer than I expected." Kuroko commented a little surprise. There are no criticism remarks that so commonly come from the crimson haired male. He remembers the time he and Kagami revealed their relationship to Midorima, Kise and Aomine. All of them were literally freaked out.

"I believe, it is not my place to state an opinion regarding your personal relationship or the person you choose to be with." Akashi stated before add. "However, considering the circumstance I may have reach one conclusion."

"And that was?" Kuroko raise his eyebrow slightly, seems interested to heard Akashi deduction.

"You're merely view Kagami Taiga as a substitute for Ogiwara Shigehiro." Akashi said without hesitation. "Am I right?"

There are neither surprise nor uneasiness in Kuroko face when he stares back at Akashi. His neutral expression and blank look make the crimson haired male unable to read what's inside his mind. Kuroko didn't seem offended in the slightest by Akashi remarks.

"I must say…I can't deny it." Kuroko confessed while his eyes darted at the Maid café stand their class had made. Thanks to Kagami cooking their stand are now even more crowded.

"I think…from the very first time I saw Kagami-kun, I kind of seeing a resemblance of Ogiwara-kun within him." Kuroko recalled his first meeting with Kagami. "His passion for basketball, his determination and how he can't seems to giving up at the things he really loves."

"All of that thing was the first things that drawn me to him." Kuroko closed his eyes. "But then…when he said that he want to become the best basketball player in the japan and toppled Generation of Miracle…" He remembers the promise he and Kagami made together when they decide to become partner.

"At that moment I realize, _he_ is different from Ogiwara-kun. He reminds me, the thing I once forgotten." Kuroko opened his eyelids revealed his blue eyes. "Playing basketball is fun."

A faint smile appears on the light blue haired male face, "If it's with him, perhaps I really can make him the best basketball player in the nation."

"You finally fulfilled that dream, aren't you?" Akashi retort with bitter smirk. Hearing Kuroko talking about their promise is like opened the wounds of his humiliating defeat on the winter cup.

"Knowing Kagami, I doubt he would satisfied with his current achievement." Kuroko said with a slight chuckle. "He once said that, winter cup wouldn't be his final goal. He will keep challenging himself to accomplished an even higher goal."

"When that time come, I want to be able to stay by his side."

'It was different from the time when I was in Tēiko." Kuroko said looking straight at Akashi. "I don't want give this person up." Akashi immediately understood that Kuroko refers to his former partnership with Aomine.

"You might said that without uncertainty for now, but you have to remember that human feelings can change as the time passed." Akashi states the possibility. "Someday, there will come the time the two of you parted way."

"I understand, that there are no 'forever' when it come to relationship." Kuroko exhaled deeply before continues. "However, I can't bear the thought of the possibility of someone other than me standing besides Kagami-kun."

"…That's a mere selfishness…" Akashi point out.

"I'm pretty much aware of that." Kuroko answered immediately. "When it come to love, you can't help to become selfish." He pauses a bit and turned at Akashi with determinant look on his face.

His blue eyes locked with Akashi crimson orbs.

"The place beside Kagami-kun is mine, I don't intend to giving it up to anyone!"

Kuroko smirked in satisfaction when he caught the surprise look on Akashi's face at his declaration. Seems like the crimson haired male hadn't anticipated someone like him would said something like that.

"Let's get back shall we?" Kuroko standing from the place his sat and brush the dust and dirt on his pants. "The other must be need some help in the stand by now."

The word Kuroko had said earlier rang through his head, as Akashi thought back to himself.

_Love…huh…?_

The strongest feeling of infatuation you can possibly felt to someone.

The feeling he never felt again after the death of his mother.

.

Meanwhile, in the Seirin front gate. The fan girls were flocking over Kise leaving Furihata and Aomine standing on the sidewalk.

End of chapter 5

.

.

* * *

A/N: Hi! Thank you very much for everyone that read my story up until now, I'm sorry I'm going on hiatus for quite some time. But I still will keep continue all my multiple fic.

By the way, I am shocked when I found out that Sponge Bob are being banned from Indonesia from 9gaggers. Although they said that they were only censored a few episode that they considered 'violent'. I mean come on, they don't do the same to Tom & Jerry. Since when does that become an issue?

And I also want to congratulate any Deadpool fans out there because I saw the marvel cover of his wedding.

Because his wedding was Legen…wait for it…Dary!

The long awaited past will finally be revealed in the next chapter!


End file.
